Who was I to make you wait?
by softballchick03
Summary: What if things where different? What if Miley wasn't Hannah Montana? What if Lilly was? Would Jake still fall for Miley? Would Miley be smart enough to figure it out? Just a click away to find out. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Lilly Montana

**Yay for a new story!! I think I'll ask for reviews every now and than, MAYBE, MAYBE, MAYBE, beg a little, but I'll try to lay off a little bit too. I don't know if this idea has been used yet, but I'll give it a try.**

Lilys P O V

"Hi Hannah!" Traci calls to me. I'm at a party for Emily Osmet. It's her birthday, and even though I'm friends with both her and Traci, Traci had to invite me for her.

"Oh hi Traci," I said back. Lately she and Emily have been leaving me out.

"So Emily and I are going to the hot tub with her co-star Mitchell Musso. You want to go? Emily had another swimsuit for you," she said. I was surprised because number one, I've been so left out and it was good to see a turn around. Two, because Mitchell Musso is really cute! But I already called my manager to pick me up.

"I'll have to pass. I'm going home," I said.

"Oh, okay bye than, call me," she said with a quick hug. I gave a fake smile, and than rolled my eyes when she left and got into my limo since it had just pulled up.

"Hey thanks Bartie," I said thanking my driver.

His name is really Barth, but I call him Barty. He waved, and I shut the backseat window. Sometimes, it's hard being Hannah, but I get by. I love it too much to quit. See it all started back when I lived in Nebraska. I won my elementary school talent show by singing some '80's song. Than I kept getting more and more publicity until I moved when I was 11. Now that I'm here, I chose a stage name, that way I can be a normal kid. Sometimes.

The next morning I had just one more Hannah thing to do before the weekend was over. Shopping!! Yeah thats right, I had to shop to keep my job. I was out of outfits for my next concert. I also hated though that I had to constantly lie to Oliver and Miley. I'll tell them pretty soon here though. When I say pretty soon, I mean within a year. Or five.

I grabbed my money and called my manager.

"Dad!" I called. Did I forget to mention that dad is my manager?

"You ready Lils?" he asked.

"Yeah let's go!" I said opening up the front door.

"Okay, hold on," dad said. I liked shopping for Hannah's clothes because it was part of my job where I didn't have to wear the strawberry blonde Hannah wig with the electric red streaks, and I could but thousands of dollars of clothes. When I got there I went straight to Jaylies, my favorite store, and right away found a blue shirt with a gold and pink cover, and a pair of jeans. I also ended up getting an orange and pink swimsuit, and blue, pink, and gold tanks, a few pairs of jeans/shorts, and three new pairs of shoes. It only cost 2850 dollars instead of the 4000 that I had. I love having Hannah money to spend. After getting my dads approval, my cell rang. Caller ID said it was Miley.

"Talk to me Miles," I answered.

"Hey Lilypad. You wanna go to the mall?" she asked. I looked to my dad for help.

"Uh...dad can I go to the mall with Miley?" I asked, shaking my head no. I can't go otherwise it would blow my cover from the cash registers or something. I'm not sure what the whole of it is, but my record company said never to go shopping with Hannah money, and than my money in two different trips on the same day. I'm not exactly sure how it goes, but whatever.

"Sorry Lils, you've gotta few chores to do, but I'll take you to a movie after that," he said loud enough for Miley to hear on the other end.

"Miley-" I said acting like I knew she couldn't hear me.

"I heard Lily. That sounds good. Call me when you're ready."

"Okay bye Miles," I said.

"Bye Lilypad!" I hung up and took a breath of relief.

"You know one of these times Lils, you're just gonna have to tell her the truth," dad said.

I sighed.

"Not now. Noone will wanna be Lilys friend anymore. They'll just wanna be Hannahs."

"You don't know that until you try," he offered.

"Yeah but I'll never know what could've been if I'd only shut up. I'll tell the world later," I said getting into our convertable. Dad shrugged.

"If that's how you look at it," he said. I decided to end the conversation.

When we got home I went to the computer for an hour, and called Miley, to make it seem like I was really doing chores.

"Hey Lilypad, Miles landing in five," Miley said when I called her. She caught me by surprise since I called her.

"Open the door!" I called. I heard the door open and Miles skateboard wheels come in. I taught her how to skateboard over Spring Break and she's hardly been seen without it ever since.

"Hey Lily. Ready for the movie?" Miley asked.

"Yeah let me go get my purse," I said going upstairs to grab it, fighting the urge to show Miley my new clothes.

"You comin' Lils?" dad asked heading out the door.

"Yeah," I answered running out to the car.

"So Lilly, Tuesday I've got the house to myself, so you wanna come over?" she asked.

I thought about my plans this week.

"Yeah sure," I agreed. Tuesdays fine, but I have a Hannah thing coming up, so please don't say-

"And Wednesday," she added.

Great. Hannah thing.

"Um... we're going out of town," I lied.

"Oh okay. Where're you goin?" she asked.

"Uh...to a small town about an hour East of here," I lied again. I must be related to Pinoccio.

"Oh cool. What for?" she asked.

"Hey look we're here," I said to change the subject. Dad dropped us off and gave me a that-was-way-to-close look. I nodded my head in agreement, and followed Miley to see the movie. We chose a chick flick since Ollie wasn't there. It was sorta bad. I might've slept through a little bit of it.

"That was...okay," Miley lied while we waited for dad. We both went into a fit of giggles.

"It was horrible!" we said. "I fell asleep," Miley admitted.

"Me too," I said.

"So come on over tomorrow at noon," Miley invited.

"Okay."

"Oh and before I forget! Guess what superstar was found at Emily Osmets birthday party!" Miley smiled.

"I dunno," I said sarcastically.

"Hannah Montana!! Hey you wanna go to her concert with me on Wednesday?" she asks.

"Can't. I'ss still be gone in, Rectro...grassi...villaburg," I lied.

"I've invited you like, seven times but you can never go," Miley said. It was true. And Miley is Hannah's biggest fan. I've got to tell her fast, and soon. But when?

Miley and I saw dad come around the corner, so we got in.

"Thanks dad," I said.

"Thanks T-dogg," Miley said. We renamed him that year or so ago.

"You're welcome girls," he said. Than he took us to our homes, after Miley and I chit chatted in the back.

The next morning I woke up and changed and grabbed my skateboard to go to Mileys. When I got past the right street light I called her and told her I'd be landing in five. When I got there the doors opened on perfect timing.

"Hey Lilypad," Miley said.

"Hey Miles. What do we do now?" I asked.

"Well Oliver and I were just talking about going to Hannahs concert tomorrow but we can do something else," she said.

"Okay." I ignored the fact that she was trying to make me feel guilty.

"Hey Lillempads," Ollie said.

"Hi Shmoliver," I said.

"So why don't you want to go to hannahs concert?" he asked.

"I do. I just can't," I lied.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm going to Retrograssivillaburg," I lied.

"For what?" he asked.

"A family reunion."

"Okay, let's talk about something else," Miley suggested.

"Well what do we do?" Ollie asked.

"We can go to to the beach?" Miley suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I said jumping up. Miley and Oliver following. Figures, Miley has the house to herself, and what do we do? go to the beach.

We spent the afternoon talking to people from school, and than went to Mileys one more time before I had to leave at ten.

"I gotta go. I've got a ten fifteen curfew," I said.

"Why so early?" Oliver asked.

"So I can leave for Retro...whatever it is," I said. They nodded even though I could tell they really didn't believe my lie. "bye!"

The next morning I woke up, took a shower and than my phone rang, but I didn't bother checking caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Lillypad. I'm giving you one last chance to go see Hannah Montana with me tonight," Miley offered.

"Miley, I'm serious I can't we're leaving soon," I said, which wasn't a lie, because we really were i nabout half an hour.

"Come on Lilly you like her don't you?" she begged.

"Of course! I love Hannah! Just tonight isn't my night to go," I said. "I have to go now, bye." I hung up after hearing her sigh.

"Lilly are you almost ready?" dad asked from downstairs.

"No! Hold on!" I shouted. I got into my new pair of shorts and my pink tank with a yellow, blue, green, and silver belt and cute shoes. I'd get my wig on there. So I went downstairs and got into my limo to take me to pre-rehearsals. Tonight I had a few more cameras on me, so I needed to be extra good.

"Hello Hannah, come right back here," my co-manager directed me to a room. Some guy put my hair up in pins and slipped my wig on.

"thanks dude," I said.

"No prob," he said. I than left and went through five hours of voice therapy, dance, and song review, and song practice before hair and make-up.

"Hey Lilems, you're on in ten so start preparing yourself," dad directed. I drank the rest of my lemonade and got out of hair and make-up. When I looked at the security camera at the audience I was amazed at the floor and two balconies full of people.

"Hannie Mannie on in two," the intercom called. Bob, the intercom buy calls me Hannie Mannie, ever since I first started out.

"Hey Lilly, or should I say Hannie? I need you at your stage position," dad said.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going," I said. I went to the back of the curtains and waited for my song, You've got Nerve to play. My concert went just as good as expected and I happened to find Miley and Oliver sitting in row eight or so. Afterwards I went into my dressing room and dad told me how proud my brother would've been as always, and he left. I decided to change into my robe to take off my make-up. But when I was changed I noticed I forgot a bottle of make up remover out side of the bathroom in my dressing room. When I left to get out I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until I heard a gasp.

"Hannah Montana!" someone shrieked. It couldn't be! It sounded just like Miley! I turned to see her standing there gawking at me, and for a second I forgot it was because I was Hannah Montana. Bad mistake.

"Miley you need to get out of here before securtiy comes in," I said.

"How'd you know that my name is Miley?" she asked. I thought about what I'd just said. Uh oh.

"Um..." I said turning around searching for words so she couldn't see my face.

"Hey you look as pretty as my friend Lilly. She couldn't come tonight but she's your second biggest fan. I'm your first," Miley babbled. I turned around (another mistake). Did she just call me pretty?

She eyeballed me for a second or two.

"Lilly?" she asked. I sighed and took off my wig, letting my blonde locks flow.

"Surprise?"


	2. Fights and discoveries

**thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. please. uhhh...thats it. i guess.**

Miley and I sat at my pink table with blue chairs. We were both really mad.

"I can't believe you never told me! I thought we were friends," Miley yelled.

"I can't believe you snuck into my dressing room!" I said.

"Don't change the subject Lillian, why didn't you tell me?" Miley asked.

"Because... I don't know. I thought you'd only like Hannah and become bored of Lilly." I confessed.

"Lillian, I promise that that could never happen. You know that don't you?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I do now."

"Good."

"Hugs?" we asked and than gave each other hugs.

"Hey so where's Oliver?" I asked.

"Uh he helped me climb into the vents for me and than he went to try to go through the window," Miley said.

"Hold on a minute," I said going to the window and closing it.

"Noooo!!!" came a scream from ouside and below the window. Miley and I laughed.

"So what's with the whole LILLIAN thing?" I asked.

"I was just mad," Miley admitted.

"Well let me get changed and I'll show you my Hannah closet," I said.

Miley clapped her hands.

"Yay! What size shoes are you?" she asked.

"I'm a six," I said.

"I'm a five, but I can grow!" Miley clapped.

I smiled and got changed back into Lilly. On the way home I explained to Miley about being Hannah.

"See, my record company wanted someone to be "Hannah" and we said that I was looking for a stage name, and I was willing to wear the wig," I said.

"Oh okay. Hey wait you have a good voice. So why would you hide this from me? You also never sing anywhere," Miley stated.

"I didn't want you to figure out," I said.

"Oh okay."

"Hey where's Oliver?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Miley said.

We were silent while thinking over our options. I was in the middle of a bad picture of Oliver trying to break down my dressing room wall when Miley interrupted those thoughts thankfully.

"Hey Lilly," she started. "You have to promise to never keep another secret from me." She was really serious, and I couldt tell that she was upset that I didn't tell her.

"Deal," I said shaking her hand.

"So are you ready for the Hanah closet?" We pulled up to the curb.

"I can't wait, where is it?" Miley asked.

"You'll see," I teased. We got out and went to the top floor to my room, and into my walk-in closet.

"Um...Lilly I hate to break it to you, but this is your closet," said Miley.

"I know," I said opening up another door to another closet with orange, pink, and yellow walls with shoes, swimsuits, dresses, everything, all around.

"But this isn't."

"I need to try on this dress!" Miley squealed going to a light purple tube.

"Go ahead. Use the Hannah curtain," I offered pushing a button that made a circular curtain open so that you could see the changing station, and the runway with the mirrors surrounding it.

"Yay!" she squeaked running over there. I closed the curtain for her. In about a minute, she said to open which revealed her standing, posed, in my pretty dress.

"Gorg-" she started.

"Lilly! Olivers here!" mom called from downstairs. Miley and I widened our eyes. Now what?

"Okay, I'll be right there," I shouted.

"He's coming up," she said. Now Miley and I were panicing.

"What do we do now?" Miley asked.

"Get changed!" I shouted.

"I'll change, you get out there," she said.

"No way, I won't leave you here," I said.

"Lilly come on, you've got to get out there!"

"Miley just hurry up! We'll be fine," I said.

"Hannah, wake up and realized that he's right outside your bedroom door! That's not alright! I'll sneak out the window and come around so he'll never know about the Hannah closet!"

I was mind boggled. Hannah? Miley came out.

"Did you just-" I started.

"Come on we gotta get out the window!" Miley exclaimed, climbing out of the window. I grudgingly followed her and snuck back into the house to convince Oliver that we were in the bathroom.

"I just wanted to know if you got back from Retrosmiggle or whatever, and if you knew where Miley was, but obviously those two questions are already answered," he said looking at us.

He left shortly after, and I was still mad at Miley.

"Woah that was close H-" she started, but noticed the look on my face and interrupted her own sentence. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I sulked.

"Seriously."

"You called me Hannah back in the dressing room, closet thing whatever. You promised you wouldn't forget Lilly for Hannah," I said.

"No I didn't Lilly. See I just called you Lilly," she claimed.

"Miley you didn't before," I looked into her eyes so she would know how I serious I was.

"I'm sorry Lilly, it was an accident," she said.

"No the accident was you finding out," I snapped.

the room grew quiet for a minute or two. Than she just turned and left. I don't think she cried, just got really mad.

The next morning I did not get on my skateboard, and I waited and waited but Miley never called or came. At around noon I got tired of waiting, and called Oliver, but his mom said he was at Mileys. She probably told him. If the record company finds out that someone knows about me being Hannah, I'll have to move back to Nebraska, and quit my job.

I tried calling Miley but she didn't pick up. I reallized, that we were being babies, and that I should go over there and apologize, because I should give her another chance. I grabbed my skateboard, and wheeled over to her house, counting the cracks that I went over.

When I got there, for the first time since I moved here, I was going to ring her doorbell, because I knew she wouldn't have picked up to call me if I did, and so the doors wouldn't be opened for me to ride in on my skateboard. Than, right when I was curling my fist to knock, I heard some voices coming from behind the garage. I didn't know whose they where, or what they were saying, but I went over there. I snuck around the garage and saw Oliver and Miley talking. I thought that when I looked behind the corner, Oliver saw me, but I guess not.

"Miley it's okay to be mad at her, but I think you guys should make up," Oliver said.

"I know, but it's so easy for you to say Oliver. You're practically in love with her," Miley said.

"I do not! It's just a heavy crush. I can't call it love, but I wish I could go out with her. Either her, or Hannah Montana, and I'd shampoo and condition, that beautiful, red hair," he said.

"Hello captain mental, come back to Earth," Miley said.

I walked back to my skateboard. Oliver liked me? More than a friend kind of way? How? why? Do I feel the same way? Do I still like Jake, who by the way I haven't seen in a long time? I considered my options, and grabbed my skateboard, but instead turned back to the door, and knocked, pretending like I hadn't heard any of that from before.


	3. Oliver knows

**hey guys, I started a new story, and so I'm gonna try to keep this updated. There will probably be anywhere from 5-10 chapters for this one. Please keep the reviews coming!**

When I knocked on the door, Miley and Oliver rounded the corner of the garage. We were silent for a minute.

"Uh...hi. You didn't pick up your phone," I said.

"Nope," was Mileys reply, just as stubborn as she was.

"Well, I was going to call to...apologize," I said. We both looked at Oliver, who had his hands behind his back, and was looking around nervously and awkwardly.

"Oh, right," he said going inside the house.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Because I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't want you to find out, but I'm just gonna have to except that, and...get over it," I admitted.

"What I mean is, why would you be the one apologizing? You where afraid that I'd like Hannah more, and I acted like I did. Truth is, I just got a little confused from so much info. That was huge news," she said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Hugs?"

We hugged once again and walked inside. Oliver was looking at a picture of Hannah Montana that I had taken when I was thirteen. I remember that day from what I was wearing. I had to get up at four in the morning.

"Hannah is so gorgeous," Oliver said.

"Eew," Miley said.

"Double eew," I said thinking of the fact that he just called me gorgeous.

"Hey Oliver," I said deciding to confuzille him. "Do you think that I would look good as a red head? Like Hannahs hair?" I asked. Now I'm just plain mean.

Oliver put down the picture and studied my face.

"I'm sorry but no. You'd look horrible. You have to always remain blond," he said.

Miley laughed, but tried to hold it in with her hand.

"And what do you think you would do if I died it red?" I asked.

"Tickle you to death," was his answer. I laughed, but didn't let Oliver hear. Miley burst from behind her hand and erupted with giggles.

"Hey, I'll be right back, I have to go poke things with toothpicks. I'll be back, in like, an hour," he said leaving. I rolled my eyes. Typical Oliver.

"He so loves Hannah," Miley said.

"I know. Eew," I said. "Although you like-" I started. I was going to tease her for her massive crush on Jake. I knew because she told me, and I also knew that he liked her back, but no matter how hard I tried to get them together, it wouldn't work. I finally bribed Jake, telling him that if he asked her out today, I'd give him five bucks. Mileys phone cut me off from doing that.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh hi Jake."

Pause.

"Oh okay, I'll talk to you later then," she said. "Bye."

"What did he say!" I shrieked when he hung up.

"He sounded all nervous, and then said he had to go after not saying really anything at all," she answered.

Remind me to beat that boy.

"He's going to call back later though when he's 'not busy.'" Miley said.

"Well what should we do now?" I asked.

We watched t.v. for a long long while. I guess it was only an hour, because Oliver came, interupting us.

"Hey guys, I'm back," he said.

"Yippee," I said unenthuised.

"Ha, you're a comedian," he said. He so liked me. Mileys cell phone rang.

"Hey it's Jake again," she said. "Hello?" she answered.

Pause.

"Really? That's cool."

Pause.

"Hangin out with Oliver and Lilly."

Pause

"Oh really? No way! Are you serious?"

Pause.

"I'd love to! I'll meet you there in five," she said hanging up. When she did I squealed.

"Now what did he say!"

"We're going out!" Miley shrieked.

Miley and I jumped up and down with excitment. We were both squealing. Then we looked at Oliver, who came out of one of his trances, and began to mock us.

"Come on, I told him we'd meet him at the beach in five," I said.

"Okay come on let's go," I said going towards the door but stopped to see Oliver sitting on the chair.

"Oliver come on," I called.

"Just wait. I'm imagining Hannah and I's wedding. It's pretty," he said dazed. I ran over and pulled him up, making him follow us.

"When are you ever going to tell him?" Miley whispered.

"Uh...I don't know if I ever will," I said.

"What? You have to!" she said.

"Have to what?" Oliver whispered, clearly hearing us.

"Nothing. Hey there's Jake!" Miley said to switch topics. I began to think of the fact that Oliver liked me. Do I like him? Could I give him a chance? I don't know. I should I think.

"Hey Miley," Jake said coming up and putting her arm up.

They went down to the shoreline to sit and talk, while Oliver and I sat where we were in the sand.

"Hey Oliver," I started to ask if he really liked me. I found it kinda wierd, considering we're best friends and everything.

"Yeah Lils?" he asked looking down at his picture.

"I was wondering, if maybe...you liked me," I said.

He looked up once, but just for a second.

"Of course. You're my best friend Lil," he said.

"Thanks, but I mean as more then a friend," I said.

"Oh. That kind. No," he said. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not when he was looking down at the picture of Hannah.

"Really? Are you sure? Cause I kinda overheard you talkin to Miley, and I was wondering," I said stopping myself in mid sentence. He was looking from my wrist to the picture, from my wrist, to the picture, wrist, picture, wrist, picture, wrist, picture, and it was really freakin me out

"Are you okay?" I asked. He took one final look on the picture. "Oliver?" I asked.

"Is that the bracelet I made you when you first moved here from Nebraska?" he asked, nodding towards my wrist.

I looked down.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Than why does Hannah Montana have the same exact one?" he asked showing me the picture, and yup, there it was. That's why I remembered that picture day. Because I had forgotten to take off the bracelet, but I figured Oliver would be to mental to figure it out.

"I...um...erm..." I started. He stared back at the picture, and then at me. All of a sudden he jumped up onto his feet. Then he pointed at me.

"You!! You're...you're...um...erm..." he said. All of a sudden his eyes went to the back of his head, and then closed, and he was on his back.

"Surprise?"


	4. Telling the truth

Hey guys, this is the last chapter, because I want this story to be sweet, and to the point, so, yeah. I was going to make it longer, but I was finding it easier to get the point across sooner than expected, so this is it.

When Oliver got up, Jake, Miley, and I were trying our best to splash water on his face, but by the time we would come back from the shore, the water would be gone. 

"Omigod. You are really H-" he started.

I covered his mouth.

"Hungry! Yes! Starving! Let's go get something to eat!" I perked up, dragging him across the sand. Miley and Jake didn't come. I knew Miley wouldn't want to come, because she thinks that we are going to end up together. No. Not gonna happen. Well, maybe, I dunno. He's is kinda cute. I'd be willing to give it a try. 

"What the-" he started, but again I cut him off.

"Jake doesn't know!" I said when we were far enough away where they wouldn't hear.

"what? Does Miley?" he asked.

I nodded.

"What? Why did you tell her and not me?" he asked.

"She found out on her own last night when you two snuck into my dressing room. That was what the fight was all about," I said.

Oliver thought it over.

"I guess it makes sence. But why wouldn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry, but don't you see how big of a deal it is that people don't know?" I asked.

"No, I don't," he said

"Well it is. Noone would want to be friends with Lilly, just Hannah," I said.

"Lilly that's not true," Oliver tried.

"Yes it is! Noone would care enough about Lilly when they found out that she was really hannah. People would be calling me Hannah all the time, and wanting to talk to Hannah, and shop with hannah," I said.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" someone asked behind us. I turned to see Jake and Miley, hand and hand standing behind us. I looked towards Miley.

"I haven't told him anything I swear," she said.

"I know, that's what I want to know though," he said.

I sighed and scrached my head.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but it's the biggest secret you'll ever know other than Ashlee Simpsons lip syncing," I warned.

"Okay. As an actor you get alot of secrets that you can't tell. I can handle it," he said. I sighed.

"Okay. The reason Oliver fainted, and Miley and I got in a fight, is because, um. I'm Hannah Montana," I confessed.

We all looked towards Jake for a reaction. He kinda starred at Lilly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Cool," he said.

Three mouths dropped to the ground.

"Cool?" we all asked Jake.

"Well yeah. It's cool that you're Hannah Montana," he said.

"That's it?" I asked. "Just cool?"

"Okay, how about really cool?" he asked.

I sighed.

"That's it? That's all the reaction you are giving me?" I asked.

He shrugged again.

"Yeah."

I didn't know what to say now.

"I think what Lilly is trying to say is, why aren't you more suprised?" Miley asked. I mentally thanked her.

"I figured out a long time ago," Jake said.

"Huh?" I asked flattly with my mouth hanging wide open for a bug to fly in.

"When you came on my show. I found the wig on a chair, and tried to picture Hannah without her wig on. It was just really obvious to me," he said.

I was still floored.

"Huh?"

"I've known for a month or two now that you are Hannah. I just didn't tell anybody," Jake cleared one more time.

"Hey, can you guys go see what that white thing is out on the shore, way way way way down there?" Oliver asked. he pointed a ways down the shore.

"I don't see anything," Jake said.

"Me neither," Miley said.

"I mean that thing way way way way way down there. You'll have to go walk a long ways from here to even be able to see it," Oliver said trying to get rid of them.

"Ohh!! I get it! Jake come on, let's go," Miley directed taking him down the beach.

"Huh? Now I don't get it," he said being tugged away. 

"Just follow my lead and look cute," Miley said.

"Oh okay," Jake said.

I rolled my eyes. Jake was just like a little dog.

"So...Lilly. What did you say before Jake and Miley showed up?" Oliver asked.

I thought back. It was about how nobody would like me when they know that I'm Hannah. I decided to play dumb.

"I can't remember," I said calmly.

"You where talking something about Hannah and you, and people not liking you or something like that," he said playing dumb along with me.

"Nope. Don't remember a thing," I said. I would win this.

"Okay fine. You win. You said that no one will wanna be your friend if they knew that Hannah was you," Oliver said.

"Oh yeah. That," I said.

"Right. Well, what about me? Don't you think that I'd still wanna be friends with you?" He asked.

"Well, ya. But, no one else would," I said fidgeting.

"What about Miley and Jake? Your family?" he asked.

"I know I know I know I know I know. But still, only three people and my family? Does that sound like fun to you?" I asked.

"There would be more people than that," Oliver said.

"No there wouldn't. because people are always like that," I whined.

"And think of Amber and Ashley. They wouldn't be mean to you anymore. they'd be nice," Oliver pointed out.

"No they wouldn't. they'd be mean to Lilly and nice to Hannah. Trust me Oliver, it's just too complicated," I said.

"Well isn't it worth having me, Miley, and Jake still like you?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, but what's your whole big deal on telling the world? What if I just want only my close friends to know?" I asked.

"because I just want what's best for you Lilly. And you make it seem like I'm not enough for you," Oliver said.

"You are. But yet you aren't. Oliver I don't want just three people to like me and wanna hang out with me. I want as many people friends with me as I do know. Not just you three. Does that sound like fun to you? Oliver, I love you but-"

"You love me?" he asked.

I thought over what I had just said and reallized I shouldn't have said that.

"I mean, Oliver. You're my best friend. Of course I love you. But as a best friend," I said.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"Positive."

"Well than all this time I've been waisting my time wondering if there would ever be anything between us," Oliver said.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Huh?"

I cut him off with a kiss. Or maybe he cut himself off by kissing me. Either way, it didn't matter. Cause right now it was just me and him, in our own world. Lilly and Oliver. Not Hannah and Oliver. Lilly and Oliver. And to tell you the truth, that was all I needed. we pulled apart.

"You don't have to tell anybody about your secret," Oliver said.

"But you can tell any one you want about ours," I said. We sealed it with another one minute long kiss.

Third person P O V

So there is a moral to this story. It don't matter if Lilly is Hannah Montana, or Miley is Hannah Montana, or Jake is from pluto, and Oliver is from china. Miley and Jake will always belong together, along with Lilly and Oliver. It's just the natural way of the world and it always will be. 


End file.
